Après le concert
by Soshite-visus
Summary: The GazettE / ce qui aurait put se passer dans les coulisses du concert d'anniversaire de la PS compagnie vu par moi


Auteur: moi alias soshite ^^

disclaimers: non les gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ==" pas faute d'essayer XD

couples: ceux qui commence à me connaître on peut être une petite idée sinon ben lisé vous verez bien XD

résumé: ceux qui aurais put se passer dans les coulisses du concert pour l'anniversaire de la PS compagnie vu par moi !!! ^^

voilà petite os qui j'espère vous plaira bonne lecture

* * *

Aujourd'hui le groupe The GazettE était sur scène, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls il s'agissait du concert en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de leur label. Pour cette occasion ils avaient tous revétut de magnifiques kimonos, seul celui de Ruki était different. Lors de leur passage sur scène ils avaient tout donner et s'étaient drolement amuser, mais au moment de quitter la scène évidement ils eurent le droit aux accolades amicales qu'ils se fesaient à chaque fois mais étrangement Reita ne vint pas prendre le chanteur dans ses bras comme pour les autres et ce dernier c'était sentit étrange par ce manque. Une fois dans les coulisses il repensa à ça, avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal envers le bassiste ? Il ne savait pas. Il sentait son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et ça lui fesait mal. Il décida alors de retourner à l'hotel pour rester seul. De leur côté le reste de la bande était avec Alice nine.

-Alors les mecs on est habillé en kimono, c'est la cérémonie du thé attendez que je trouve un gong, fit Saga.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ou je te sonne les cloches, dit Tora.

-Hahaha Tora qui essaie d'être drôle hahaha oh j'pensais pas assister à ça, se moqua Shou.

-Oh ça va hein si on peut même plus plaisanté, reprit le guitariste rouge de gêne.

-Fait pas la tête Tora ça a marcher regarde, fit Hiroto.

En effet tout le monde était en train de rire, certain plus discret que d'autre.

-En tout cas Kai tu pourras me passer ton marteau si je trouve un gong héhé, dit Saga en se calmant.

-D'accord mais tu me le rend après sinon...

-Attention Saga ne le vexe pas il a une arme en main, se moqua Shou.

-C'est le dernier joujou de Kai, dit Uruha en rigolant.

-Oooh te moque pas de moi Uru.

Soudain le bassiste d'Alice nine remarque quelque chose qu'un gars du staff transporter.

-Oooooh un GOOOOONG !!!

Il se saisit du marteau qu'avait Kai dans ses mains et alla d'un pas rapide et décider vers l'objet désigné.

-Non Saga tu vas quand même pas le faire, fit Tora derrière lui.

Et ben si, arriver à la hauteur du gong il prit son élan et frappa dedans un grand coup. Le son résonna dans toute les coulisses. La plupart avait les mains sur les oreilles.

-Aïïe mes oreilles, se plaignit le bassiste.

-Ben voilà t'es bien punis ça t'apprendra à faire des conneries, dit le guitariste en le prenant par le col et le traînant derrière lui.

-Bon je crois qu'on va vous laissez alors, remarqua Nao.

Après s'être saluer nos deux groupes se séparèrent, chacun allant dans leur loge.

-Ben Ruki est pas là ? C'est bizarre je pensais le retrouvais ici puisqu'il était pas avec nous, fit Reita.

-Il est peut-être dans les couloirs, dit Aoi en s'installant dans le canapé au côté d'Uruha.

-Je vais aller voir, reprit Kai.

-Attend je viens aussi, continua le bassiste en le suivant.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun chercha de son côté.

Alors que Kai était dans un couloirs il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

-Kaiiiiiii !!!!

Il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'une personne se jetta à son cou avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Oh salut Miya, fit le batteur en souriant. Cette scène me rappelle quelque chose.

-Ah oui toi aussi, c'est pour ça j'l'ai fait exprès, souria le chanteur. Comme tu es tout beau dans ton kimono !

-Ah merci, reprit Kai gêné. C'est un peu encombrant les grandes manches tu trouves pas ?

-Non moi je te trouve sublime ça te va très bien.

Kai avait le visage qui commençait à changer de couleur.

-Je suis content d'être avec toi ! Fit Miyavi enjouer en le prenant dans ses bras.

Et alors que celui-ci aller réembrasser son ami sur la joue, le batteur tourna la tête sous le coup d'une émotion de façon à se que ses lèvres touchent celles du chanteur. Le contact ne dura quelques secondes. Miyavi ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, là il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Kai lui venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il cacha son visage dans ses mains et tourna le dos à son ami. Il se l'avoua bien vite, ce qu'il venait de faire ça fesait longtemps qu'il le voulait même si il avait tout fait pour se le cacher. Mais qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à Miyavi, qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ou au contraire lui avouer qu'il l'avait chercher ? Mais Miyavi ça ne le gênait pas du tout au contraire; il s'approcha de son ami et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kai ? Tu sais je t'en veux pas si c'est un accident faut pas que tu soit triste.

-Mais c'était pas un accident, je..je l'ai fait exprès...je le voulait...mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, repondit le petit brun quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Le chanteur le mit face à lui, il lui souleva le visage avec sa main de façon à se qu'il le regarde.

-Kai...Kai regarde moi...ne pleure pas s'il te plait...Kai...tu le regrettes ?

-...non...pas du tout...mais toi qu'est-ce que tu va en penser...

Le désigné lui essuya ses larmes de sa deuxième main et lui souria.

-Que ça me touche beaucoup, tu es quelqu'un qui compte énormement pour moi...je suis heureux de savoir que tu ressent quelque chose pour moi car c'est aussi mon cas...je t'aime tu sais...ça fait longtemps...

Là c'était à Kai d'être étonné.

-Mais..mais co..comment c'est possible, t'es vraiment magnifique, tu as tout pour toi tu mérite mieux que moi...

-Je t'interdit de redire ce genre de chose ! Pour moi tu es plus que beau et puis tu as un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui. Tu es charmant, gentil, intelligent, attentionné, tu as toutes les qualités c'est plutot à moi de dire ça. Et qu'importe les autres puisque c'est toi que je veux.

-Je....

Pour couper cours à toutes protestations Miyavi reposa ses lèvres sur celle du batteur, le coeur de celui-ci batter la chamade, il ne pouvait y croire et pourtant. Il se laissa aller au contact des douces lèvres de son ami et finit par entre ouvrit la bouche pour laisser le passage à sa langue. Le baiser qui était timide d'un premier abords finit par s'approfondir. Le chanteur carressait de son pouce la joue du petit brun alors que celui-ci passait ses bras autours de son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent, Kai avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

-Alors...maintenant tu es rassuré ? Demanda Miyavi en souriant.

-Oui...oh j'aurais du faire ça depuis longtemps, répondit-il à moitié sur terre.

-Haha...je t'aime, reprit le plus grand en lui embrassant le front.

-Moi aussi, dit-il les joues toujours rouges.

Ils se prirent la main et décidèrent de retourner dans la loge du batteur.

Pendant ce temps Reita chercher toujours son ami qui était vraiment introuvable, il demanda à plusieurs personnes si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas vu et au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il s'inquiètait de plus en plus, quelqu'un lui donna une piste.

-Oui je l'ai vu, il est sortit je pense qu'il a dut rentrer a votre hotel.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Et sur ce notre bassiste retourna a sa loge pour avertir ses amis.

Justement dans cette loge ne restait qu'Aoi et Uruha. Ce dernier c'était levé du canapé pour se mettre derrière le châtain, il passa ses bras autours de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ca te va toujours très bien les kimonos, fit-il.

-Merci mais je te retourne le compliment toi aussi tu es toujours très beau..

Uruha se décala un peu afin de pouvoir embrasser le guitariste qui depuis quelques temps était devenus plus qu'un ami. Mais le baiser n'était pas qu'un simple bisou et il se fit plus langoureux, tellement qu'Aoi passa par dessus le dossier du fauteuil pour pouvoir s'installer au dessus de son petit ami, profitant de l'ouverture que laisser le kimono pour y passer sa main.

C'est à ce moment que Reita décida d'arriver en ouvrant en grand la porte.

-Les gars...oh je dérange...

-Rhooo Rei, bougonna le couple qui avait été coupé dans son élan.

-Ben quoi...vous savez qu'il y a d'autre endroit pour faire ce genre de chose.

-Oui mais on était très bien jusqu'à ce que t'arrive, fit Aoi.

-Ouai bon je viens vous pour vous dire que je viens d'apprendre que Ruki est partit à l'hotel alors j'y vais voir si il va bien...c'était pour vous prévenir maintenant je vous laisse....mais vous savez une chambre d'hotel ça sers à ça aussi....

Et il repartit comme il était venu. Le couple continua alors ce qu'il était en train de faire mais quelques minutes plus tard la porte se réouvrit.

-Salut les mecs !!

C'était Miyavi.

-Oh on dérange ?

Il eut comme réponse le regard blasé du châtain dont le kimono tombait sur ses épaules.

-Pas moyen d'être tranquil, marmonna le brun.

-Euh excusez nous, fit Kai en rentrant à son tour.

-Oooh non attendez ne me dite pas que vous sortez ensemble, dit Aoi en regardant leur doigts entrelaçer

-Et ben...

-Oui ! S'exclama Miyavi heureux de l'annoncer.

-Félicitation, firent les deux présents.

-Oui je suis super heureux, reprit le chanteur en soulevant son petit ami.

-Oui je vois ça, souria Uruha.

-Dit moi tu as vu Reita ? Demanda Aoi.

-Euh nan pourquoi ? Répondit Kai dans les bras de Miya.

-Ben il a été rejoindre Ruki qui est à l'hotel.

-Ah ok.

A ce moment dans la chambre du chanteur. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit.

-Pourquoi mon coeur me fait mal...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait....je ne comprend rien...j'ai eut l'impression de ne plus exister...pourquoi tout se mélange dans ma tête...qu'est-ce que j'ai...

Ruki avait tant de questions mais aucunes réponses, il laissa quelques larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Soudain des coups à la porte vnt l'interompre.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il ne voulant pas bouger.

-Ruki tu es là c'est Reita ouvre s'il te plait.

Le blond sentit son coeur raté un battement c'était la seule personne qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Il se redressa essuya ses larmes et alla ouvrir. Devant lui se trouvait le bassiste qui lui mit les mains sur ses épaules en soupirant.

-Ruki tu sais que tu nous a fait peur on s'inquiété de pas savoir où tu étais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as pleuré ? Demanda le bandé en remarquant les traces qu'avaient laissé les perles salées et ses yeux rougis par les larmes et ses lentilles.

Le chanteur retira les mains de son ami et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Non c'est rien.

Reita n'était pas dupe, il referma la porte et s'installa au côté de son ami.

-Mais si vas-y dit moi ce qui va pas, le concert ne t'as pas plut ?

Le petit blond eut le coeur qui se serra lorsqu'il y repensa, il avait adoré le concert c'est juste la fin qui lui fesait mal.

-Non c'est pas ça...

-Alors quoi, dit moi j'aime pas te voir triste.

Son ami plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes plut ?

Cette question surprit le bassiste.

-Mais pourquoi tu dit ça, bien sur que oui je t'aime qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

-A la fin du concert tu es pas venut me prendre dans tes bras....j'étais le seul...j'avais l'impression d'être perdu sur cette scène...j'ai vraiment eut l'impression d'être invisible à tes yeux...est-ce de ma faute ? Dit moi si je doit faire quelque chose mais je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise... ça me fait mal..

A cette instant Reita se serrait frappé mais pourquoi il avait fait ça, il avait rendu malheureux une personne importante à ses yeux.

-Ruki je je suis désolé je n'ai aucune excuse pardonne moi...mais je veux que tu sache que c'est faux ce n'est pas ta faute...tu es la personne qu j'ai le plus envie de prendre dans mes bras, tu es même la seule que je vois...

-C'est vrai tu le promet ?

-Mais bien sur Ruki, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

-Toi aussi tu es important dans ma vie.

Ce dernier alla se blottir dans les bras de son ami et il le regarda intensement.

-Tu sais j'aime quand je suis contre toi je...je me sent bien...

Il était gên de dire ça mais c'était la véritéil sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux deux. Reita le regarda sans pouvoir détaché son regard des yeux de son ami, qui était bleu par les lentilles et l'envoutait encore plus. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ils avancèrent leur visage vers celui de l'autre, ils fermèrent leur yeux et s'embrassèrent. C'était un simple baiser, doux. Ils se reculèrent alors après quelques secondes.

-Ruki je....

-Chut...., fit le dénommé en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et pour le prouvait il l'embrassa et très vite le bassite l'intensifia en jouant avec la langue du chanteur. Le baiser était fougueux, Reita voulait lui montré qu'il comptait enormement pour lui. Une fois en manque d'air ils se séparèrent.

-Oh Ruki je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, fit le bassiste en lui embrassant le cou et le serrant contre lui. Que tu es beau...

Le désigné rougis de toute ces attentions.

Et alors qu'il étaient en train de s'embrasser, la porte qui n'était pas fermé s'ouvrit.

-Y'as quelqu'un ooooh pour une fois que c'est nous qui dérangeons, fit Aoi accompagné d'Uruha.

-Alors on sors ensemble et on nous le dit pas, souria le châtain.

-Mais je comprend mieux ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure Rei tu c'est ce que tu dit, reprit le brun.

Les deux désignés rougirent pas forcement pour la même raison.

-Alors depuis quand ? Demandèrent-ils.

Ruki regarda alors sa montre.

-Euh...10 minutes.

Il souria puis lorsqu'il regarda son petit ami il rigolèrent sous les regards interrogateurs de leur amis.

-Ben c'est vrai on viens juste de se mettre ensemble , reprit Reita.

-Bah félicitation alors !

-Merci...dite il est où Kai ? Demanda le bandé.

-Avec Miyavi dans sa chambre, répondit Uruha.

-Oh oh.

-Justement nous on allait dans la notre tu viens mon Ruwa, fit Aoi en prenant le désigné par la main.

Les deux restant dans la chambre les regardèrent partir puis reportèrent leurs attention sur la personne désiré.

-Enfin tranquille..., fit Reita en allongeant le chanteur sur le lit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Et à cette instant dans trois chambres de cet hotel des couples, ressents ou pas, se montraient leur amour par les mêmes gestes et baisers mais je n'en dirais pas d'avantage, ils ont bien le droit à un peu d'intimité.

* * *

^^ laissez vos opinions si elles vous a plut perso je la trouve bof XD après à vous de voir

kisu kisu


End file.
